Oscura Obsesión ¿Que he hecho?
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Summary: Un encuentro, un amor, y una obsesión, cuando el amor se vuelve obsesión solo hay un perdedor ¿Qué pasará cuando un intruso se entrometa en su vida perfecta? Y ¿Cuándo el amor acabe y la obsesión se transforme en venganza?


**Oscura Obsesión ¿Qué he hecho?**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

_**Adaptacion de la Song: What haven done? Whitim Temptation**_, les dejare el link del video traducido.

Primera versión y la más parecida a lo que escribí.

/watch?v=gEgXDhiayz4

La segunda versión aunque le subieron decibeles al audio este video también me encanta y además esta sub-español.

/watch?v=thVU3DCUF4o

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y la letra no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, Akira Amano y Within Temptation Ft. Keith Caputo.

**Summary:**Un encuentro, un amor, y una obsesión, cuando el amor se vuelve obsesión solo hay un perdedor ¿Qué pasará cuando un intruso se entrometa en su vida perfecta? Y ¿Cuándo el amor acabe y la obsesión se transforme en venganza?.

**Pareja:** 1827-D18

**Category**: MA

**Corregido por:** Yunmoon.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_¿Te importa si te daño?_

_Entiende que necesito hacerlo_

_Desearía que hubiera otras opciones_

_Que dañar al único que amo…_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi:**

En un mundo donde el poder lo es todo, la Familia Vongola es la que tiene todo lo necesario para dirigirla a su antojo, su actual líder Sawada Tsunayoshi de 25 años, junto a sus siete hombres de más confianza: Sasagawa Ryohei 26 años, Lambo Bovino 15 años, Rokudo Mukuro 26 años y Chrome Dokuro 25 años, Yamamoto Takeshi 25 años, Gokudera Hayato 26 años y el adorable tormento del jefe Hibari Kyoya 27 años. Cabe destacar, que entre ellos, es el más fuerte y el más sanguinario (después de Mukuro claro), aun así Tsunayoshi lo amaba, estaba obsesionado con su guardián. Antes su familia lo era todo para él, pero al descubrir sus sentimientos y que estos eran correspondidos, Hibari Kyoya se volvió su mundo, con el interés de tenerlo a su lado, era condescendiente con él, incluso en la cama, en sus más profundos deseos quería que su amante lo torturara para sentir que era cierto que él era suyo, mientras que el otro no se hacía del de rogar realizaba todo lo que quería con él, "Palabras bonitas" jamás las escucharía pero aun así no le importaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sé que sería mejor dejar de intentarlo_

_Sabes que no debes negarlo_

_No buscaré compasión_

_Por ti ahora._

_Sé que debería dejar de creer_

_Sé que no hay recuperación_

_Ahora se acabó, ¿qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

Un día una misión los llevo a un peligroso lugar, cuando se vieron rodeados un aliado llegó a su rescate, alguien que sin lugar a dudas le arrebataría lo más importante de su mundo. Su salvador era un rubio con muchos tatuajes y con su fama del temido "Caballo Bronco" Dino Cavallone, él lo sintió, él lo supo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, su amor su obsesión, su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse como un castillo de arena en la orilla de la playa. Esta demás en decir que los cambios en el pelinegro eran notorios, frecuentaba mas la mansión del rubio "Y que por los entrenamientos" a veces pasaban días sin volver de aquel lugar, su corazón se rompía como el cristal al contacto con el concreto. Al encontrarse con el pelinegro, su mirada no era la misma, aquella llena de deseo hacia el castaño, eso era señal de que muy pronto el cortaría todos sus lazos para ir tras su nueva conquista. Lleno de ira, acabaría con la persona que arruinó su vida perfecta, pagaría caro su atrevimiento, ya lo había planeado todo y solo esperaba a que el pelinegro le indicara el momento y así fue, el castaño fue citado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Yo he estado esperando a alguien como tu_

_Pero ahora estas escapando_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tú y yo._

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

**Hibari Kyoya.**

Era uno de los hombres más temidos del continente Asiático y Europeo, sobre todo en Italia donde residenciaba, después del Ex Arcobaleno Reborn (Bebé) como aún lo llamaba, pero eso es lo que menos importaba, su única razón de ser y soportar a esa panda de herbívoros era Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cuando supo lo que sentía por el chico no sabía qué hacer, era un hombre de pocas palabras ¿Cómo expresarle sus sentimientos? Hasta que un día el mismo castaño lo confesó todo. Absolutamente todo lo que el sentía por él. Eso fue suficiente, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola era todo suyo, tener bajo su poder al hombre más influyente en la mafia, era como su droga, el mayor banquete, todo un deleite someterlo y el castaño obedecía sin objeción alguna.

Hasta que un día de misión, alguien les prestó apoyo cuando la situación se les salió de las manos, fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue lo más hermoso que el pelinegro había visto después del castaño, su nombre era Dino, Decimo jefe de la Familia Cavallone, uno de los aliados más fuertes de la Familia Vongola, el verlo pelear, el cómo de vez en vez sus miradas chocaban, algo cambio dentro de él. Los sentimientos que tenía para el castaño se fueron disipando como la espesa niebla que envuelve Londres en la madrugada, quedando solo en sus pensamientos el chico rubio. Él debía decírselo, hablar con él, no había manera que se mantuviera tranquilo, no podía negarlo, ya deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, acariciar esas doradas hebras y besar su blanquecina piel.

Cuando se conocieron finalmente, el rubio ya lo sabía todo, en ese momento él y el rubio disfrutó al máximo cada momento que tenían a solas, incluso supo que su apodo no solo era por su manera de pelear, en la cama era igual de indomable. Esa noche mientras abrazaba al rubio ya había tomado una decisión, dejaría al castaño para quedarse a su lado. Buscaría un momento para citarlo y hablar con él, no debería, pero, sabia en sus adentros que el capo no lo merecía, aunque que podía hacer el, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y deseaba decírselo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_¿Te importaría si te matara?_

_¿Te importaría si lo intentara?_

_Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo_

_Llevas el odio que no siento_

_Ahora se acabó, ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya y Dino Cavallone.**

El castaño llegó a la hora pautada, el pelinegro ya le esperaba y le observaba, se le notaba feliz, muy feliz, cosa que para el guardián era normal ver, pero ese día estaba equivocado y eso sería su perdición, detrás de esa deslumbrante sonrisa se ocultaban oscuros deseos, los cuales se apoderaron del corazón y alma del capo, si la fuente de su profundo amor se iría de su lado, lo mataría, jamás permitiría que fuese de otro, él era solo suyo. En cuanto al intruso, tramó algo, un pequeño presente de despedida, por encargarse de destruir lo que el más amaba en este mundo, pagaría muy caro, nadie se metía con Sawada Tsunayoshi Décimo Vongola.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Yo he estado esperando a alguien como tu_

_Pero ahora estas escapando_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tú y yo._

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_Tsunayoshi_

_Kyoya_

_Debo decirte algo importante, pero no sé por dónde empezar_

_..._

El castaño solo lo observaba, su semblante, era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en el pelinegro se podría decir que "Algo" preocupado. Él lo sabía, no quería escuchar esas horribles y dolorosas palabras.

_Ya… no te amo_

Maldijo el día en que el rubio entro en sus vidas, trato de contener sus lágrimas, pero fue imposible, traicionándolo tal como el pelinegro rodaban por sus mejillas, sin más las limpió y le dio la cara de nueva cuenta.

_Dino Cavallone ¿Verdad?_

_Así es_

_¡No es justo!_

_Nada en esta vida lo es, te haría más daño si sigo a tu lado, es por ello que no sólo te dejo a ti, sino mi cargo como guardián_

_Entiendo_

_Lo siento Tsunayoshi_

Su odio creció a presiones inalcanzables, solo debía resistir un poco más, faltaba poco para que él llegara. Aun tratando de contener el llanto se dirigió al pelinegro.

_¿P-Puedo abrazarte… por última vez?_

El pelinegro, al verlo destrozado por su culpa, lo abrazó, en ese momento llegaba el rubio a la escena, el castaño lo avistó ya que el pelinegro daba la espalda a ese lado, este le sonrió sacando una pequeña pistola y apuntando al costado del guardián.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_No voy a caer, no lo dejaré ir_

_Vamos a ser libres cuando esto termine_

_Hibari Kyoya, te amo y… perdóname_

_¡Kyoya Cuidado!_

El guardián sacó su arma, él era rápido pero en ese momento se escucharon dos detonaciones y el eco de metal de las dos armas de fuego chocando con el pavimento.

_También… tenías un… arma_

_No… sólo… te dejaba, yo iba asesinarte… para… que nunca intervinieras entre Cavallone y yo… pero lo merezco, tampoco cof…cof...cof te odio, así que vámonos Tsunayoshi seamos l-libres_

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Yo he estado esperando a alguien como tu_

_Pero ahora estas escapando_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tú y yo._

Los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo y el rubio se acercó a ellos, un impacto de bala en el pecho del capo y uno en el costado del guardián, sólo se escucharon sus últimas palabras.

_¿Que he hecho?_

Susurro el castaño muriendo en el acto. El rubio agarró el cuerpo del pelinegro y lo atrajo hacia el, maldiciendo al castaño por lo que le había hecho a su amante. En ese momento llegaron el resto de los guardianes Vongola y al ver a su jefe y a su compañero muertos fijaron su vista en el rubio.

_Así que tú eras el asesino del quien se nos advirtió_

_No, se equivocan yo solo…_

En el lugar se escucharon seis impactos de bala. El final de este triángulo amoroso y de esa oscura obsesión se vale como la ley de la mafia "Para salir de ella debes estar muerto".

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Yo he estado esperando a alguien como tu_

_Pero ahora estas escapando_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tú y yo._

**N/A:**Bueno es la primera vez que coloco a mi dulce Tsu-chan de un chico loco obsesivo, pero al ver el video de la banda fue como un flash el ver a Tsu-chan y a Hibari juntos y que Dino entrando en la vida de Hibari arrebatara la razón de su existir y se llenara de odio y rencor contra él, definitivamente no espero mucho de este One-Shot, además lo ofrezco como presente a Debby.k por ser una gran amiga y ella odia con toda su razón de existir a Tsu-chan (TT^TT) que cruel eres Debby-chan. Muchas gracias a mi Beta (Bianchi hace una reverencia).

Bianchi se despide

Ciao Ciao


End file.
